The Reason
by Strange.x.And.x.Beautiful
Summary: Songfic. Takes place during New Moon. Edward has left Bella in Forks so she can forget about him. Whilst listening to the radio the lyrics of a song get him thinking about her and the decisions he’s made.


**The Reason**

**None of this belongs to me. Not Edward and not the lyrics. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Hoobastank.**

**This is also my first story on here so please be nice :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

--

The radio had been on an hour now and Edward wasn't really listening to the music, he continued to think about Bella and everything that had happened between them in the last year.

They'd fallen in love, she'd been hunted by James and nearly died because she'd been tricked by him. Then at her birthday party Jasper nearly killed her. Ever since she'd met him all she seemed to face was death.

That's why he'd decided to cut himself out of her life. To let her live, so that Bella could live a happy, normal life; a life without the threat of danger every day, (well, a life with as little danger as Bella could manage).

He was gazing outside the window at the blue sky and the sundrenched fields, and wished that he were back in the rainy town of Forks with Bella. But he knew he couldn't, as long as she was safe there was no need to return. He gave a sigh and was suddenly gripped by the song that was now playing in the background.

_I'm not a perfect person_

He smiled and nodded his head. "That's an understatement." He said to himself.

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

Like break Bella's heart and banish myself to an existence without her.

_But I continue learning_

Sadly about how much it hurts to leave someone you love.

_I never meant to do those things to you_

None of them at all, I never meant to fall in love with her, I never meant for her to get hurt, I never meant for anything to happen to Bella.

_And so I have to say before I go_

Edward now gave a bitter laugh; he hated those words he'd uttered before he left her alone to be found in the forest. He wished he'd never said them, but as he always told himself, it was for her safety. He was a danger to her.

_That I just want you to know_

I want Bella to know that I still love her. That I lied, I miss her so much and that it's tearing me apart.

_I've found out a reason for me_

I have no reason, I shouldn't exist.

_To change who I used to be_

I wish I could change who I am, what I am, I wish I wasn't a vampire.

_A reason to start over new_

That's what I've done. A clean break, so she can start over again and find someone who will take care of her and not cause as much damage as I have done.

_And the reason is you_

Bella is the reason for my being, but I'm not the reason for hers.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

I agree with him, I'm extremely sorry that her. But it's hurting me more.

_It's something I must live with everyday_

Once again, I agree with him.

_And all the pain I put you through_

It's like he's reading my mind now.

_I wish that I could take it all away_

That's what I tried to do, take away all the memories of me, so there's no need for my presence to linger anymore.

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

No, someone else will be doing that. It'll probably be someone like Mike Newton knowing my luck.

_That's why I need you to hear_

I wish she could hear me talking to myself over the lyrics of this song, but that would break the promise. The promise that I made to her, that it'd be as if I never existed. So that's the way it's going to stay.

Edward guessed that the rest of the song was going to get repetitive, so he stopped voicing his opinions and just listened to the rest of the lyrics feeling like it was parallel to his situation. However, this guy could go back to the woman he loves and make it all better, Edward couldn't.

As the last chorus came to play he paused to listen harder as it differed from the rest.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

It reminded Edward of the start of his and Bella's relationship; he had decided to show Bella the real side of him, not the carefully composed distant person that he'd been acting like for two years whilst living in Forks. He'd decided to show her the real Edward, the one that didn't have any walls to hide behind, the Edward he was before he'd changed into a vampire.

In the beginning, it wasn't that she didn't know, she'd guessed there was something different about him, but only with the Quileute boys' help did she figure out who he really what he was.

She fell in love with the person he really was and he fell in love with her.

She was the reason for everything that he did.

And the reason was _**Bella.**_

**So, what do you think? Worthy of a review? I hope so.**

**Also just found out via Stephenie Meyer's website that she had this song in mind whilst writing New Moon. I'd like to say i came up with this before reading that little nugget of information, but spooky eh? I just about hyperventilated after reading that.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Also there's a poll on my profile page! Let me know what story i've written is your favourite!**


End file.
